When No One Else Matters
by xXInsaneLunaticXx
Summary: Phil is worried about his boyfriend, Stephen, not responding to any of his messages. That's when Randal pops up in the picture to make the quest to find out what is happening even more difficult. Will Phil know what happened to his boyfriend, or will he receive news he regrets? *SLASH! RANDY/CM PUNK*


**-**

When no one is looking...

Is that when evil strikes?

-

Look around you, what do you see? A world of peace and happiness? A world of hope? You know what I saw?

Nothing.

Days had gone by ever since my 'boyfriend' Stephen Farrelly, otherwise known as Sheamus, had gone out to his RAW show with other people on the RAW roster. I understood that if he was traveling by plane or was doing something on RAW he would not answer his phone, but it never picked up. I waited. I stared at my phone, I had called repeatedly and texted so many times that became my main focus during my current vacation. Through the last few days, I had not received anything back from Stephen. I was getting worried, because even when I texted a slightly good friend of mine, John Cena- he hadn't replied to my pleas either. I texted every single person I could, but then stood there in my contacts someone I barely interacted with. There lied the name of 'Randal' in my contacts, but everyone else calls him Randy. Randy Orton. We have never liked each other. In fact, we hated each other with a burning passion. He was the complete opposite of me, what else would you expect? I was desperate to see what kind of trouble my boyfriend could possibly be in, so I tapped on the screen and texted away. In under a minute, I sent the send button and I didn't know if I was going to regret my text or not.

[Phil] 7:07 AM: Randal, are you awake?

I was a man who always got up early, even on vacation days. It was just the force of habit I have had ever since I was a little kid, old habits die hard. I waited, and I waited, was even Randal ignoring me? I started to panic a bit, but I abruptly stopped in the process whenever I heard my text tone go off. I quickly picked up my phone and read the text.

[Randal] 7:09 AM: Yea, I am. What do you want?

Oh, how relieved I was. I quickly replied back, but with my reply, I didn't tell Randal much of my situation. He was also on the RAW roster and so maybe he knew what was up with Stephen.

[Phil] 7:10 AM: I know you are on the RAW trip, mind telling me if you've seen Stephen lately?

In our little group of people, we all called each other by our real names. There was no reason to use our ring names unless it was around other co-workers who we just weren't comfortable enough to use their real names. Our group consisted of myself, Stephen, John, and Randal- but out of all of us, I'm the only one who persists on using Randal's full first name. I liked using it, it made him mad and I liked getting under his skin. There's not a lot of people who would ever dare to, so it made me feel like I was right and he was wrong. For what, I'm not exactly sure.

[Randal] 7:17 AM: I don't give a shit about Stephen or where he is. I'm not on that damn RAW trip, so why's the real reason you're bugging me? You never texted me before, why do you want to torture like me through electronics now?

The text came of shock to me. Had I gotten him mad already? Of course I didn't know he wasn't on the RAW trip, I figured he was well... just because he would be. Though if he wanted to play Mr. Grumpy Pants, I was happy to counter the act right back at him.

[Phil] 7:18 AM: Listen /Randal/, you need to stop being a douche face and listen to what I have to say. I thought you were on that trip and the only reason I came to you was because Stephen, John, no one would reply to me. I'm getting very worried about Stephen, alright? If you are getting so pissed off at me for trying to be nice and not dish my anger out on you, then maybe I should! You are a complete and total prick who doesn't give a damn about anyone!

I slammed my phone down on the bed and got up to take a nice, cold shower. Yes, we hated each other alright. So much we could piss each other off just by texting 'hi' or even saying 'hi' to each other. We were opposites, I hate him for being a drug abuser, as well as an alcoholic, and he hates me because I have such the big mouth. Our hatred for each other really just ignited whenever we got in a feud only about two years ago. I still had the Nexus underneath my wing, and he was still intimidating. Now if you came close, he would not strike. Oh no, he would slither around your leg and love on you like a dog. Made me sick to see how low he's gotten on the list, but I have held the WWE Championship on my shoulders for over two years but gotten it taken away by Dwayne so easily. Ah, he made me pissed off too. A lot of people could make me pissed off. After my shower, I had only gotten my pants on whenever I heard my text tone go off. So he decided to reply, huh? I went over to my bed and picked up my phone, there happened to be five messages! All of them from... Randal? How odd. I opened my messages up and read through all of them.

[Randal] 7:20 AM: Listen here, /Phillip/, I don't give a damn about you and I honestly wish you would just go die. I act all likable around you only because Stephen and John are around, and need you forget, John is my boyfriend too. Yet I don't come crying to you because he hadn't called or texted me either.

So I wasn't the only one being ignored? Now my curiosity ran further into my mind as I continued reading the rest of the texts he sent me.

[Randal] 7:24 AM: Shit, you replied in under a minute with my other texts, why not now? I bet you were in the shower just a few minutes ago and is now reading these texts, right?

My eyes widened... how.. did he know that? I knew Randal had a good study in people he knew well, but did he somehow study myself? Randal was another story... he was a man I could never get my head around, and now- this text did not help. I was kind of nervous to read the other three texts, but I did regardless of what my brain was screaming at me.

[Randal] 7:26 AM: So I'm right? That or you are ignoring me, can't tell which one since you are an asshole in each one.

Threats? Really?

[Randal] 7:27 AM: I'll spark your attention one way or another... Smackdown happens to be closing in and we are in Chicago right now. Of course I won't tell you which hotel I am staying at, but I'll just let you know that piece of information right now.

Randal? In Chicago? Oh, great... he was right whenever he said he had my attention, but it wasn't like I cared enough to go hunt him down or what not. Until... I happened to read the last text.

[Randal] 7:39 AM: You know why I'm not crying over John right now? I know a little secret that you don't, something that might just affect how you see Stephen from now on. You've been gone for quite some time... only natural that people have stuff they want to hide from you.

My eyes wondered up to the time on my phone and looked back down, four minutes had gone by ever since I started to read the texts. Now, I was determined to find Randal, he knew all the right buttons to push for whenever it came to trying to get into my head. I let him in pretty easily, but now he's going to have to go through Hell's fire to try to take down the main source that keeps me sane. I replied back with a breeze, even slipping my shirt on when I was typing the text. I mashed down the button 'send', now he was messing with a force he did not want to mess with again.

[Phil] 7:43 AM: You win, Randal. I have been ignoring your sorry ass but now you win. I demand that you tell me what the hell that secret is.

I stared at the screen, now I wasn't waiting for Stephen to call or text, now I was waiting for the Viper to. I was waiting for him to bite my leg and put all of his venom into me. I was waiting for a chance to cut off the snake's head with a knife. He replied not too long after, was he the slow typer or what?

[Randal] 7:46 AM: Let's play a game of chase- may we? By exactly 8:00 I will be located in one of the parks in this city. Chicago has many parks in it, and I'm not specifying whether it's a normal one or a playground. You have until the time you finish reading this text until 8 to find me, or I'll be off around Chicago, purposely avoiding you. If you manage to catch me, I'll tell you the secret. Better hurry, Phillip.

Damn, I hated Randal so much! I didn't even want to reply by then, I quickly got up out of my bed, stuck my phone in my pocket and rushed out my bedroom door down the stairs, running over to the kitchen counter to pick up the keys to my car. Why had I let the snake bite me? Now I had no idea where exactly to stab it, and I didn't think the head would work anymore. I ran through the front door and locked it right behind me, he had gotten me in such the rush I didn't even care about my morning jog or eating. I immediately got in my car, turned on the gas, put the car in drive and off I went. Out of my drive way and onto the streets. The closest park near my house was the one I always went to on my morning jogs, but it was so big that it would be eight by the time I was done looking. So after a few short minutes, I got to the park and I drove around the area of it for a while, observing what I could and seeing if Randal was there.

Thank god he wasn't.

Next was the playground the neighborhood kids always played at. I drove down the long street and took a left, driving down yet another street until he reached that park. Not a Viper in sight. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the screen, 7:52. Meaning I only had eight minutes left with my search and there were about eleven more parks I could choose from. I thought about which park next and the one that came in mind was one by a hotel. Maybe that was the park and hotel Randal was talking about? I let out a big sigh and started to head for that one, with it uncomfortably taking too much time since it was halfway across the city. Once I pulled up to the hotel, I drove to the park right next to it, driving around it's edges as well. Still, no Viper. I looked at the phone time and let out a whine, it had been well past eight. The time stood at 8:24 and of course, Randal would be no where to be found twenty-four minutes after the time he said. With a difficult groan, I pressed the 'call' button at the top of the messages and held the phone to my ear, I failed task one- would he give me another chance? I waited for someone to answer the phone, and right as I was about to hang up, a similar voice came on.

"Hello?"

"Randal you son of a bitch! Tell me what the damn secret is! I went everywhere looking for you and it was fucking impossible!" after a few moments of silence, my eyes widened whenever I heard maniacal laughter at the other end of the phone. Then my eyebrows furrowed with outrageous anger.

"You actually did that? You actually searched for me? You really are stupid, Philli-"

"You BASTARD!" my voice was filled with my livid attitude, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?!" there was yet silence again. I tried to calm down in that time as I gripped onto my pants with my fist balling up until my knuckles were white. I started to take deep breaths and I waited patiently for what the other man had to say, yet there was still no answer. I sat in my car, my phone up to my ear for what almost seemed like thirty minutes that had passed. Why was he doing this to me? Why was he making me wait so eagerly to see if my own boyfriend was okay or not? I let out a sigh and looked at the screen of my phone, looking at the time that had read 9:02, the conversation going on for well over forty minutes. It wasn't even a conversation anymore, it was me desperately waiting for the answer I rightfully deserved. I put the phone back up to my ear and continued to wait, turning off my car in the process. No need to be wasting gas on an asshole. I waited and I waited, I could see people staring outside of my car windows since I was just here, doing nothing. I could not hang up, neither could Randal. Either he was on the other side waiting for me to respond, or he just went off to do something while making me have to wait and sit here looking like an idiot. I couldn't risk not hearing the secret, if he even told me what it was. So I sat, I waited, I even began to lean on my free arm against the car window. I closed my eyes and I tried to think of possibilities that Stephen would not answer his phone for again. Was he dead? Did he get kidnapped? All the thoughts raced in my mind until everything went black...

-Later-

I woke up in a spaz-like manner and looked all around me. I was in my car and for a moment, I forget entirely what I was doing. I muttered to myself a bit before I recollected my thoughts- the phone call! I looked at my hand that had been holding my phone to see it was gone. Damn- just what I needed. I looked between the small gap that separated my handy little 'car pocket', as I liked to call the storage place, and my seat. Once I was sure it was between the crack, I reached down and was able to get my phone. I looked at the screen and saw it only had one bar left on it, then I looked at the time. 2:56?! I had slept for almost four hours just for a reply?! I bet he even said it when I was asleep, that little shit! I looked at the duration of the call and yet... he was still on the phone. I gulped a bit and held the electronic to my ear, speaking softly.

"... Randal..." I didn't even know if he was listening anymore. I had fallen asleep on him and now I was desperate. Whenever he didn't answer, I looked at my car window and saw a note on there. God dammit, it had to be a ticket for parking here. I rolled my eyes and got out of my car after unbuckling, but held the phone to my ear with my shoulder. I reached over to the ticket and read the fine, and I let out a frustrated sigh as I crumbled the paper up and smashed it into my pocket. I did not know what Randal's plan was, but it was frustrating the hell out of me. Now I was ready to hang up and I gave a loud huff, but the second I did I heard a raspy voice.

"You fell asleep."

"Naw shit, Sherlock. You want a fuckin' gold medal?" the other gave a snort.

"Nah- I wish I could've seen it, though." my eyes went from frustration to confusion... he... wanted to watch me fall asleep? Oh no- he was getting into my head again, it was one of his little tricks. I let out a huff and crossed my arms.

"Nice try, Randal. Why wouldn't you answer me?"

The Viper gave a slight chuckle, "Wanted to see whoever split the line first. I was just about to but then I heard your peaceful breathing. I listened to it for a few minutes before I heard some rummaging noises. After that- I took the opportunity to go vomit. I mean shit- who falls asleep on another person while they're on the phone?"

I growled in anger, "Go fuck yourself, you dick butt."

"Dick butt... never heard that before," he let out a small laugh, "You really wanna know that secret, huh?"

"Yeah, the only reason I didn't hang up on you." he let out a soft chuckle.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you. You see, I've heard things about Ste-" my eyes widened. What'd he heard about Stephen? Why'd he abruptly stop? I looked at my phone and tapped the screen, but it wouldn't come on. I panicked and tried to turn it on by the power button, but my phone was dead. D-E-A-D. Dead. I let out a scream as I threw it to the ground, I had a hard and big enough case for where even if I dropped it, it wouldn't brake the screen or anything. I covered my face with my hands as I leaned against my car, slumping down onto the hard concrete of the street. I felt like crying, it was torture. Randal had done that on purpose for sure, how did he get the timing so precise I don't know. After a few breaths and shuddering of my body, I grabbed my phone and slowly rose up, placing it back in my pocket. It wasn't fair that my phone died, but I should have expected nothing less. I opened my car and got in it, grabbing my seat belt and buckled myself up. I grabbed the wheel and clutched my fist on it, I could feel my head get heavy and I placed my head onto the wheel.

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why?

I threw my head back and turned on my engine, putting it in drive and immediately put it in drive. I slammed my foot on the gas and quickly drove off from the edges of the park I almost heard the secret at. I drove from the spot I fell asleep in my car. I drove off from where I had gotten a ticket. I drove from where I almost had a breakdown because my phone died. I drove off from my chance to hear what was wrong with Stephen. I released the pedal of the gas a bit so I wouldn't be going over the limit. I drove peacefully, and I let nothing else enter my mind but my focus on the road. Before I knew it, I had ended up in front of a Subway next to an abandoned building. No one was offering to buy it, but people could come in and come out if they wished. I parked my car in the parking lot and got out of it rather quickly, shutting the door and walking towards the Subway. I locked my car behind me and I opened the door to the small restaurant, walking in and heading straight for the counter. No one else was really there at about three o'clock in the afternoon, and that was good to me. I ordered myself a healthy sandwich, something that consisting of nothing but vegetables and even a little avocado in there to make it better. I paid the clerk a good deal of money and walked out of the restaurant, quickly turning and slipping into the abandoned building. It was empty, deserted, no signs hung up and even though the floor was messed up, it was a pretty big place. I walked to what seemed like the middle of the place and started to eat my sandwich. Man, I should have ordered two, I had skipped both breakfast and lunch and was starving. It was not until I heard footsteps of another person that I looked up, and saw _him_ here.

Randal Keith Orton.

He was staring at me with his usual cold, blue eyes and I simply shrugged it off. I don't know how he knew I was here, and honestly, I didn't want to know. I heard even more footsteps and with my peripheral vision, I saw his legs in front of my sitting body. A second later, he was sitting right beside me. I finished my sandwich and turned my body a bit, so I wouldn't have to be sitting by the person I absolutely hated.

"Phil."

"Randal."

I heard him give me a snort, "I watched you come in here. I watched you go into Subway. I watched you drive off from the park. Does that get underneath your skin?" I shivered, it did, actually. I let out a sigh and arched my back.

"No. It does give you the legal term of a stalker." I could hear him shift a bit.

"I really was going to tell you the secret. I didn't know your phone was about to go dead."

I abruptly turned my body, "Oh- you fucking didn't?! What makes me know that lie for sure- huh?! What'd you fuckin' think- I had unlimited battery life?!" he let out a sigh.

"Of course not..."

I sneered, "Why do you act so stupid?" he huffed.

"I don't act stupid. You want to know the secret or not?"

"Please." I whined. I didn't mean to, but I was ready to crawl in my bed and go back to sleep. This day was not going good for me at all. I watched him as he looked his blue eyes into my olive's... I hadn't really noticed how in depths his eyes were before... maybe because he suddenly got serious.

"I have heard that Stephen was doing a few things whenever you were on your vacation. He needn't forget that I was on the RAW roster too, so whenever it came a Sunday whenever we all usually try to get together, that John and Stephen were not there at the location they told me they'd be. I got worried and tried to call John, but it went straight to voice mail and it seemed I had left a thousand messages. The next night on RAW, I saw Stephen and John acting strangely to another. So strange, that... well... they were a bit touchy of each other. Enjoying each other's company way more than my own. Then whenever I tried to get a kiss from John, he pushed me away and only let me kiss his cheek. He'd never pushed away one of my kisses. I got extremely jealous and I was about to pounce on Stephen and start beating the shit out of him, but John himself told me to take the night off... though not in the friendly way he'd tell anyone else. He acted as if he didn't know me. That's when I decided... whenever he told me to take the night off, that was our break- up. He hadn't called or texted me ever since, and I haven't done the same to him. This had happened about two weeks ago... I'm sure you've seen Stephen then?" I looked at him in disbelief... why should I be believing this?

I gulped and nodded my head very slowly, "Y-Yes..." he huffed.

"He didn't have the balls to tell you he wanted to break up with you, then. Or he wanted to keep the whole John thing a secret. I don't know what goes on through his mind... I don't know what goes on through both of their minds. They're fuckin' sick and I won't be talking to them anytime soon. I suggest the same for you." I didn't want to believe him.. Stephen... he... couldn't have been cheating on me with John.

He couldn't.

I started to whimper at the thought, and how all the puzzle pieces added together to that exact explanation. Why did he...? Did he get bored with me? I ran my fingers through my hair... was it the end? I looked up at the ceiling.

"Was it the end of us?" I didn't care if I was thinking out loud. I asked Stephen a question... I waited for an answer, and nothing came. Soon, my sorrow was replaced with anger. I was absolutely livid. I abruptly got up with my fists clutched tightly, "Fuck you... fuck you! FUCK YOU! FUCK THIS WORLD!" I was fully aware I was screaming... though I wasn't screaming at nothing. I was screaming at my foolishness. I couldn't believe the asshole, everyone... everyone were assholes! I had faith in him! He was there for me- through the happiness, through the most recent depression of mine. Now, I didn't care. I looked down at my tape that I wore around my arm and I gnashed my teeth, taking the edges of it and ripping it off my arm. I could of sworn I heard Randal's voice calling out for me- but I did not fucking care. My heart was a toy that got messed around with too much. No, it was not a glass toy, it could not get easily broken. My heart was one that lasted forever, and at the last moment- it rips. Once I got out of my blind state, I looked back at Randal who wasn't there anymore. Had he left? I turned back around and saw him standing in front of me, looking at me with ocean blue eyes that were filled of disbelief. I gave him a confused face back, then I looked down. Ah, that's what he was staring at.

My scars.

I looked back up at him, my olive eyes appearing to be green in the lighting of the building. He stared at my wrists for another second before meeting his eyes with my own, "... Explain." he demanded. I looked back down at my wrists and started to rub some of the newer scars on my left arm.

"... depression. I've been going through it for some time now. I haven't taken any pills for it, even though Stephen told me he wanted me to. He saw I had mental scars... but he did not see the physical scars. I most recently did these about two nights ago... I was feeling shitty, Stephen did not answer my pleas... so what's another reason not to cut? I grabbed a knife, went into my shower, next thing I knew... blood. Blood mixed with my tears. Cutting hurts like hell, and I stayed up all night doing it. I didn't mean to show you these... I didn't want to show anyone but myself as a reminder that every time I cut, it was whenever I felt worthless." I knew Randal was trying to count how much I had cut, but I bent down and started to wrap my arms up again, "I'm sorry, Randal. I-I'm gonna leave, okay?" I didn't make eye contact with the other man. I walked right pass him but after I did, he had grabbed my shoulder.

"Phil... I won't let you do this to yourself." I frowned at his comment and quickly turned around, slapping his hand away from myself.

"Wanna know somethin', Randal?! You have let me do whatever the hell I wanted to do for years now! You didn't give a shit about me, and I didn't give a shit about you! Fuck, no one gave a shit about me! Stephen changed that for me! He wrapped me in his arms and he didn't let go! He did that for almost two years! For him to let go..." I looked down at the ground, tears threatening to form in my eyes but I held them back, another rage filling over me quickly, "I'VE BEEN HELD FOR SO LONG- ONCE HE LET GO- I FELL!" I started to thrash around, running to Randal blindly and sucker punching him right across the face. I saw him back up as he held his jaw, staring at me with cold eyes of death, "COME ON RANDAL! FIGHT ME! HURT ME! KILL ME!"

"Phil, calm do-"

"SHUT UP!" I started thrashing around again, it felt like something was trying to conceal me, somehow... I had not a clue what exactly it was- but it was there. I closed my eyes and all I felt was my arms thrashing around in the air, I wasn't making contact with anything and I screamed for that. Suddenly, I didn't feel anything, my body went numb and it went all black for me. Was I even flailing around? Were my eyes still shut, just refusing to open? My mind was confused... what happened to me? Was this part of my dream? Was I waking up? Or did I faint? Was I dead? Had Randal really killed me like I demanded? Ah, I hope he did... then I wouldn't feel pain anymore. No more Stephen... no more John... no more Randal... no more work... no more friends... no more family... no more blood... no more tears... was I finally in harmony? Was there no heaven or hell? Was your soul just here in this dark place for eternity? It seemed like hours have passed... I still didn't know whether I was conscious or not. I had weird images in the dark place... some of my blood turning into a heart whenever it all collected in the drain of my shower. Another one whenever this never happened, all that happened was Stephen in a bad car accident... there was blood everywhere on his body. Another image, blood leaking from... my refrigerator? A hand reached out for the handle, supposedly not my own, and opened the door... inside there were hearts... some ripped apart, some overwhelmed with heart worms, others were normal but leaking a lot of blood. The hand had a rag and started to clean all of it up, but whenever it was too bloody, the hand seemed to have wiped the blood on my face, making my eyesight go completely red. Nothing was there, just red... I heard a voice calling for me. Another one? No... it was deep and husky... I opened my eyes to the ceiling of my bedroom and looked over, so that's why my eyes were red. The lamp near me was on. I looked around and saw Randal sitting right beside me on the bed. I could see his lips moving, but I didn't hear anything except this annoying ringing sound. My attention wondered off again, it saw every detail of my room, but after the ringing died down, I could hear Randal's voice more clearly. I turned my attention to him and started to listen.

"Phil... can you hear me now?" I slowly nodded my head. I could not respond, but I could definitely hear him now. He gave me a smile and I watched him grab a wet towel and dip it in water, then place it on my head... it was cold, but it didn't feel like it. What the hell happened to me? "You overheated." I looked back at Randal with a confused face, "While you were in crazy mode, you fainted because you overheated. Would be logical, since you looked like you were burning up in a building without air conditioning. Watching you faint, I carried you to my car and drove you back home. Your car... heh, it should be safe. I'll drive you back tomorrow." what? Why tomorrow? It was only two PM, right? I looked over at my alarm and saw it was closing in on eight o'clock... how long was I out? I let out a sigh, feeling the voice in my throat back up again, but I still did not want to talk. There was complete silence in the room before Randal once broke it again, "I got us some food. I know you're vegan and all that so I got a salad from McDonalds..." he reached in the bag in front of him and showed me the salad. Man... salad did sound good right now. I sat up and I slowly took it from the other man, opening it and digging at it right away with the fork he handed me. There was once silence again... I knew it would be this way after my 'breaking point' moment.

I finally spoke, "Thank you Randy." I looked over at him and he just stared at me. I gave him a face of confusion as if I was asking 'what?'. I was in my mind.

"You called me Randy..." ah, shit- I did? I rolled my eyes and started to eat my salad again.

"My bad." my reply was fast and simple. What had gotten over me to call him by his favored name, I had no idea. I soon finished my salad and set it aside, right after I looked at Randal, "... what are you still doing h-"

"I want to see your scars again." he told me right out front. I stared at him in a bit of disbelief and slowly looked away.

"No... you don't." I could feel my bed shift and he grabbed my chin and brought me to face him. He was looking in my eyes a look that almost melted me... he was acting so strangely. He would have just snatched my own arm and looked at them if he was acting like the Randal I knew. I stared at him then got my chin out of his grip, then I brought up one of my arms and showed my wrist to him, "Fine... maybe you do want to see them." I stared at him cautiously as he gently grabbed my arm to raise my wrist up to his face.

He started to trace to newer ones with his thumb, "Your wrists are too gorgeous for this, Phil... if you felt worthless this many times..." he trailed off in his sentence. I bet he didn't see any reason for himself to finish, and I was pleading him mentally not to. He raised my wrist up again and soon enough, I felt his lips against my skin. I looked him with quite a surprised face, but he was too focused on kissing each and every one of my visible scars... what? Did he think he could heal them that way? I know why he was doing this... it was only because he felt bad for me for the scars. It wasn't me, myself... man, was he going to feel stupid once I pointed out his little game.

"I know what you're doing that for. You can stop, don't feel bad for me." I waited a few seconds and it seemed my words get not get to him clearly. That or he was ignoring me, which was a very big chance. He kept kissing away at my scars, which kind of irritated me yet.. I could not find it in myself to pull away. I knew the truth down deep inside was I had always wanted Stephen to go over my scars, rub them and comfort them exactly like Randal was doing. He was doing something Stephen never did, and never will do. I felt my heart skip a bit... what did this mean? Did this mean Randal..? I tried to get the thought out of my head, wasn't I just saying this was all part of his game a minute ago? I looked down at him and huffed, "Seriously, stop." right after I said it the second time, he looked up to me with the same ocean eyes as before. They weren't cold, no... they were calming, as if they were trying to tell me everything was okay. Next thing I knew, our faces got closer and closer, until we were only breaths apart... what was happening to us?

"Phil.." hearing his tone almost wanted to make me cry. It was so caring and oh so very loving, but I was sure he was noticing the changes too. We were both hesitating, we both were confused and we barely knew what to do. I suddenly felt his fingers intertwine with mine to stop my thoughts, and he continued on, "I... don't know what is happening here... we hate each other, don't we...? Do we feel as if our... well, Stephen and John... if they are cheating on us with each other- why should we have to suffer..? We could suffer together, by all means..." he had a point, but I was still hesitant about the whole thing.

"Randal... please don't feel sorry for me..." he let one of my hands go and I could feel his hand roam up my back, to stop at the curve of my neck as I felt his hot, soothing breath against my face.

"I don't... I feel something else." we were both silent for a minute... we were both waiting for the Viper to continue, "I feel... love." and as soon as he said it, something sparked between us. We did not feel any hesitation as we brushed our lips together. As much as I hated to say it, he quickly became dominate over me. He showed me he was going to be in control by licking my lips with his tongue, demanding that he was let inside my hot mouth. I moaned a bit before I spread my lips apart, letting his wet muscle free to explore my mouth. I could tell he was enjoying himself, and hell- I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying myself either. After he explored my mouth, he wrestled around with my tongue, and I thought it'd be fun to fight back. Over and over, I could feel his tongue brush against mine, making mine weaker as he finally claimed the victory. After he succeeded, he withdrew his tongue and bit down on my bottom lip, nibbling it before he drew back all the way for some breath. I was as breathless as him, but I was not nearly as confused as I was before. If Stephen was over me, I might as well be over him. If Randal wanted me to be his, than I'd let him. Somehow, deep inside myself, I knew he would not let go of me. After our breaths, we looked at each other, olive eyes staring with ocean eyes, and we both parted our lips to say something.

**_"I love you..."_**


End file.
